megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Protagonist (Strange Journey)
The protagonist of Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey is a member of the U.N. expedition team sent to the Schwarzwelt. Unlike most protagonists, he is a normal human with no particular extraordinary traits. Initially and by default, he is of Neutral alignment but he can switch to the forces of Law or Chaos and back according to the player's actions. Appearance * Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Protagonist Design The protagonist is often wearing his Demonica, helmet and all. He has a muscular build, having short cut hair by military standard and upward facing eyebrows. He has very pronounced cheekbones. Throughout the game, he is stated to be handsome by many characters, even in missions.http://megamitensei.wikia.com/wiki/File:Leanne_NTRs_Anthony.png Personality Like most main characters of the Shin Megami Tensei series, he is a silent protagonist where the player decides his personality and ideals based on the choices and actions taken. That being said, his dialogue options are much more mature than other silent protagonists; he often speaks with a professional tone accompanied by reserve and manner, befitting of his age and temperament. The protagonist is however flexible, especially accentuated when speaking with demons. He is stated to be the second most popular member on the ship by and after Dent. In fact, he is one of the only, if not the only, human(s) who befriended Jimenez who is something like the black sheep of the ship. Additionally Zelenin, who often carries herself above others, has admitted that she admires the fact that the protagonist is not fazed by anything. Above all else, his popularity really shines through in Sector Grus when the entire crew of the Red Sprite trusts, and will follow through, whatever method the protagonist decides to upon to deal with Grendel. Despite all of this, the protagonist is apparently closer to the demons than the crew itself according to Anthony. It is not known if this statement was made in jest or not, however. Profile Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey A USMC officer who underwent intense combat and command training between tours of duty. He was transferred to the Schwarzwelt Investigational Team by U.N. request. As a member of the Strike Team, his duties include off-ship missions and providing security for the expedition. He is on the crew roster for Ship 1, the Red Sprite. Consistently throughout the story, many demons, major or minor, specifically use the word "warrior" to refer and describe him. They especially comment on his large combat experience too. Country of Origin In the USA version of the game, the protagonist is an American to which Commander Gore comments, "Another American, eh?" The exact implication of this statement is unknown however. It could suggest that Gore is American in this canon or he was simply referring to Jimenez who later welcomes the protagonist as a fellow countryman. Contrastingly, in the JPN version of the game the protagonist is Japanese and Gore instead says, "Welcome. We welcome the fact that you come to us from Japan." Jimenez's dialogue is also different: "...You're Japanese. Did you come all the way over here from such a peaceful country just to die?" Stats Unlike the other Shin Megami Tensei protagonists, this protagonist develops his stats without the player's input however his starting stats are. Using the questionnaire at the beginning of the game, the Demonica determines a combat type based on the responses inputted. They are: *Attack support, a strength-based growth pattern *Technical support, a magic-based growth pattern *Physical support, a vitality-based growth pattern *Speed support, an agility-based growth pattern *Luck support, a luck-based growth pattern Despite whatever combat type is determined for the protagonist, stats growth is based on a percentage chance. Regardless, the protagonist does not always necessarily grow in the fashion that is expected but rather has a chance disposition towards doing so. In fact, it is entirely possible that the protagonist will end up with stats that are not focused towards his combat type at all. Additionally, the protagonist does not learn skills on his own in any fashion. Instead, all of his guns come with a set of static gun skills which are unique and/or generic. Similarly, his resistances and weaknesses to attack types are affected by the armor he is equipped with. Trivia *In some of the official screenshots used in the USA manual for Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey, the protagonist is named Langdon Alger, Lance Murdock, and many other characters from The Simpsons. *He is so far the only protagonist of the series to directly break the fouth wall in a conversation with demons. When talking to Pyro Jack or Jack Frost, the player has an unique answer where he says "Mascots aren't scary". The Hero must be fully aware that Jack Frost is, indeed, ATLUS official mascot, this follows up by Jack Frost, also aware that he is the mascot, forcing his way into your party to become even more popular. References Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Characters Category:Protagonists